sakura_ccfandomcom-20200215-history
Number/Sakura
This page is for listing individual plans for members to re-index their Numbers to avoid conflicts with Konami's stuff in light of various reveals. Sakura's Numbers Unless I otherwise mention it, the Numbers mentioned below may receive only a re-indexing by adding 100 and not a full facelift; also they will be different pages. *'Number 14: Blue Sky Rabbit - Flower Lop' *Number 18: Rage Angel *Number 23: Wild West Duelist Ruka *Number 24: Heavenly Bunny Posie *''Number 26 / 28: Psychic Dragon Emperor (A)/Ryukyu'' *Number 27: Courage Karate Girl *Number 29: Vengeance Star Dragon *Number 36: Strawberry Cinnamon *Number 38: Elemental HERO Future Blaster *Number 41: Moonlight Akatsuki Duelist Rua *Number 42: Sacred Signer Hero Jason *Number 45: Psychic Dragon Shinshoryu *Number 49: Protector of Animals *Number 51: Gale Dragon Warrior - Blue Aeon *Number 52: Elemental HERO Burning Divider *Number 60: Vengeance Chaos Mage *Number 67: Ragnarok the Void Name Legend *Number 68: Cyclone Chaser NULL HIGH *Number 71: Elite Equestrian Star Goldrider *Number 75: Imperial Elegance Dragon *Number 76: Dimensional Shooter *Number 80: Storm Bringing Horse *Number 81: Divinity Ruler of the Ice Barrier *Number 84: Doom Destroyer Dog *Number 89: Archer of Salvation *Number 90: Storm Psychic Guardian Ryugya *''Number 97: Champion Rider - Pony Kizuna'' Probable solutions Ideally, just add 100 to their Numbers and it's fine (though there are exceptions). Will mostly be for older Numbers that I made without understanding goroawase and other things. Bolded will be things I already dealt with; bold italics will be for definitive plans. *'Number 14 already moved to 114' *Number 18 may be re-indexed to another Number (as 118 is already taken by another FIRE monster). Will need to figure out a new thing to work with the "rage" thing.This may require having to make several dozen new Numbers just to fill in blanks. *Number 23 would be moved up to 123, but my new Rank 6 Ice Barrier just took it. (I'll think of something that will work with Ruka). *Number 24 and 42 may be left alone.Unless I move Fox Sage, I cannot just straight up move Posie up by 100 even though I do remember how I get them. 42 is easier to move. *Number 27 might get pushed up to 127 (or 217See note for 18) *''Number 26 (28) will likely move to 128, which retains the older Number I had for it but avoids conflict with Konami. (Also gives me an excuse to revamp it)'' *Number 29 going up to 129 still keeps the original goroawase of "fuku" being part of "fukushuu" (revenge). *Number 36 probably goes to 136. *Number 38 may be left alone or moved to another Number.137 is already slated for that other card; 138 is taken by new Rank 12 *Number 41 may be moved to 141 or left alone. *'Number 45 will get moved to 145.'Itʻs declared on the YGOPro SGL file, but not here. Iʻll still leave the old pages for back referencing. *Number 49 may be moved to 148; makes the zodiac reference in there actually meaningful. *Number 51 just gets upped to 151. (Also need to draw art for him, damn it!) *Number 52 is probably moving up, though need to make HEROs want to use it. (Or I leave it alone...) *''Number 60 moves up to 160.'' *''Number 67 and 68 will just get pushed up by 100.'' *''Number 71 probably getting moved to 171'' *Number 75 might get shifted around. **(Honestly, I don't even remember how I choose this Number besides maybe filling in blanks) *Number 76 definitely getting re-indexed and revamped. That was made during high school, so... *Number 80 can either go up to 180 (and I keep that really long reference about Shira/Akari/Enrique) or move it to 170 (and can still be equine-related). **Effect is definitely getting modified (or not, idk) *''Number 81 probably moving up to 181 to keep its reference.'' *''Number 84 either goes to 182 or 194 (either of them, minus the "1" reference Year of the Dog, which I made a reference to).'' **Now if only 2018 was better for me (y'know, because it's supposed to be my year q_q) *Number 89 probably will go up to 189 *''Number 90 probably going up to 190'' (b/c I derived this one's Number from Lugia's attacking stats) *'Number 97 will be moved up to 137, also will be redone.' Notes Category:My Sandbox